enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Morte
thumb|245px|[[Harry Potter chora sobre o corpo de Cedrico Diggory.]] A morte é o fim da vida de um organismo vivo, tecnicamente definida em seres humanos como a cessação definitiva da função cardíaca, respiratória, ou de atividade cerebral"Morte" na Wikipédia. Natureza Em termos mágicos, a morte é o fim da vida em um corpo físico devido alguma doença ou grave lesão. É caracterizada pela partida da alma que ocupava o corpo. No mundo mágico a morte tem algumas diferenças substanciais em comparação com a morte no mundo não-mágico. Algumas criaturas mágicas como as fênixies e os testrálios, por exemplo, têm relações incomuns com a morte. Os poderes e conceitos relacionados a morte são questões profundamente relacionadas com a magia, e alguns dos mais importantes feitiços que bruxos e bruxas podem canalizar podem ser executados tendo a morte como um princípio organizador. Obviamente, é um fator importante na magia negra, mas, surpreendentemente, a sua importância é tão evidente nas leis da magia não escritas como uma força do bem. A morte é algo permanente e irreversível tanto no mundo mágico como fora dele, embora a barreira que separa a vida da morte seja, em geral, muito porosa devido aos efeitos da magia: fantasmas podem ser deixados pelos seres vivos como uma marca permanente de si mesmos após a morte, retratos de bruxas e bruxos mortos mantem suas personalidades e algumas de suas memórias, magia poderosa como Priori Incantatem, Horcruxes, e a Pedra da Ressurreição podem recordar memórias substanciais de mortos como um meio de vida temporário. No Departamento de Mistérios há um arco que forma um portal físico entre a vida e a morte que, em raríssimos casos, pode ser usado por bruxos para fazer curtas visitar às zonas que fazem fronteira entre a vida e a morte, um plano de existência chamado Limbo, e depois retornar ao mundo dos vivos. Criaturas mágicas não-humanas Todos os seres vivos mágicos e não-mágicos morrem, e todos, exceto as fênixies estão, como indivíduos, permanentemente ligados com a morte em si. A fênix, por exemplo, morre em uma explosão de chamas, devido à idade avançada ou se submetida a alguma força letal, e, mais tarde, renasce a partir de uma pilha das suas próprias cinzas (a fênix, portanto, é um organismo individual contíguo, e em certo sentido, imortal). A fênix é uma poderosa simbologia do ciclo de vida e morte e do sentido em que um indivíduo pode viver, e, como tal, é usado como um homônimo da Ordem da Fênix, uma organização diametralmente oposta à vista dos Comensais da Morte. Esse profundo poder também pode ser a razão das penas de sua cauda serem utilizadas como núcleo de varinhas. thumb|left|230px|Um [[Dementador|dementador.]] Três outras criaturas mágicas que têm relações interessantes com a morte são o testrálioEntrevista em 2003 no Royal Albert Hall no Accio! Quote (em inglês)F.A.Q. question no JKRowling.com (em inglês)Festival do Livro de Edimburgo. 2004 no JKRowling.com (em inglês)Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Capitulo 21 (O Olho da Cobra), o basilisco, a mandrágora e o dementador. Testrálios são escamoso, possuem asas unguladas e são invisíveis para todos os bruxos e bruxas (e talvez para outros seres vivos também), a menos que tenham testemunhado a morte de alguém. O Basilisco, uma serpente gigante, mata qualquer ser vivo com quem ele faz contato visual direto. Mandrágoras, por outro lado, matam qualquer um que ouça seus fortes gritos. Dementadores não podem ser mortos por forças letais, e, tanto quanto os livros descrevem, só podem ser mortos através da inanição de sua fonte de alimento, ou seja, emoções humanas felizes. Dementadores também causam uma morte aterradora: eles possuem a habilidade de remover a alma de um corpo vivo antes da morte do mesmo. O corpo ainda pode permanecer vivo sem a alma, ele continuará com suas funções vitais normalmente, no entanto, a pessoa perderá todo e qualquer sentido de si mesmo e do que está ao seu redor, até que acabará por morrer de fome algum tempo depois. A alma é descrita como sendo imortal, então não se sabe se o ato do dementador de "sugar" a alma causa danos corporais de alguma forma, ou se ele simplesmente a puxa para o "além" antes do esperado. Curiosidades *Em cinco dos sete livros de Harry Potter, pelo menos uma pessoa (ou pessoas) morre(m), e é fato que a morte dessa(s) pessoa(s), no passado, tenha se tornado um elemento importante na trama de todos os sete livros. *Durante cada um dos últimos quatro livros, a contagem de corpos aumenta cada vez mais, com mais de cem personagens conhecidos morrendo durante o cronograma dos livros até o final da história. De todas essas mortes, exatamente nenhuma foi por causas naturais. É difícil pensar em uma que não tenha sido, de alguma forma, violenta. As mortes de onze personagens (Quirino Quirrell, Franco Bryce, Cedrico Diggory, Sirius Black, Alvo Dumbledore, Caridade Burbage, Pedro Pettigrew, Dobby, Fred Weasley, Severo Snape, Belatriz Lestrange, e Tom Riddle) são descritas em detalhes. Comentários da autora Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo'' *''Pottermore'' Veja também * Lista de mortes * Anjo da Morte * Morte (O Conto dos Três Irmãos) * Mestre da Morte * Câmara da Morte * Fantasma * Limbo * Alma Notas e referências Categoria:Morte Categoria:Vida após a morte